Alternate
by zales
Summary: The Bat family meet fluffy!Batfam in an alternate dimension. How will they function under the same roof? Featuring all Batboys plus doubled. Age and (obvious) personality variation included in their alternate forms.
1. Chapter 1

**_Alternate_** : _Chapter 1_

 ** _A/N_ :** I got this idea from my amazing friend SMBG57. He said the fanfics I read are too fluffy and would never happen, so I told him to think of it as an AU. He said it'd be cool if they met, so inspiration flowed from that, and here we are. It'd be easier to think of it as comic versions meeting fanfic versions.

I'd like to thank Total Batman Obsession (You are such an amazing author and friend. Your stories are awesome), SMBG57, E.J.H., and my family for all the support and encouragement. R&R

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _All characters mentioned belong to DC Comics._

* * *

 **Dick's POV**

My head was throbbing; nothing too surprising in my line of work. What concerned me was not remembering why. Opening my eyes, the sight of my mentor and three brothers knocked out beside me filled my bleary vision.

As I attempted to sit up, a wave of nausea flooded my system. I ignored it and crawled over to the nearest body, rolling the smaller figure over. Tim released a pained moan and looked up at me.

"What happened?" he softly asked.

"I don't know, but I plan to find out." I replied with determination drawn across my face.

I moved over to Bruce as Tim sat up and Jason stirred. I reached out to Bruce, but was instead pushed aside as he jolted up. Looking around groggily, he rose to his feet in slow movements. Jason muttered under his breath before looking over to me and scowling.

"Why am I here? I thought I made it clear I wasn't coming to family reunions anymore... or did you miss me _that_ badly?" He smirked before rubbing the back of his head with a grimace.

" _Tt_. Last I remember, you _weren't_ invited. Why _are_ you here, Todd?" Damian spat out, causing us to look over at him.

Jason opened his mouth, ready to respond. Bruce grunted, drawing our attention to him. He was looking out across the city from the edge of the rooftop we were all on.

* * *

 **Bruce's POV**

 _It's quiet; too quiet for Gotham. Something happened and I have to find out what it was_.

Pressing a button on my utility belt, I sent a silent signal to the Batmobile only to find the signal non-responsive. My frown deepened at this reaction, grunting in dissatisfaction. _Something is definitely wrong_.

Calling the Batcave, I waited for Alfred to pick up. The line dropped before I got an answer.

After attempting to call the manor and signal the Batwing and Batcycle to no avail, I drew my already contorted features into a tighter scowl.

The streets were empty and silent against the cloudy sky. The only sounds the city made were the vague ticks from the clock tower and the eerie, howling Gotham wind.

Dick walked over to me, Tim not far behind.

* * *

 **Dick's POV**

"So... what now?" I whispered as I appeared at his side.

"First, we go back to the Batcave. Then, we figure out what happened and why we're experiencing amnesia toward the event, then we find out who did this and what we're up against." he replied gruffly.

I nodded as he grappled down to the street. I rolled my eyes at his lack of warning, but quickly followed after signaling to the others. They landed beside me as my feet hit the ground.

Bruce walked into the alleyway leading to the Batcave tunnel. Pressing a button on the side, his frown deepened as the entrance refused to open for him. He pulled open a panel, clipped some wires, and typed in an override code. The entrance slid open. _Thus starts the long walk ahead of us._

* * *

 **Jason's POV**

I dragged my feet and sauntered with a slouch, walking lazily behind them with my hands deep in my pockets. I wasn't entirely amused with this setup. I thought I was done with this sick excuse for a family. I actually used to think I had a place amongst them... That I belonged with them somehow, but I was through with telling myself those lies. I would never be like them. I never could've been in the first place.

* * *

 **Tim's POV**

We finally got to the end of the seemingly endless tunnel. I didn't realize the distance until we had to walk it. I have a newfound appreciation for the Batmobile's speed.

We entered the large, familiar cave only to see something no one was expecting. Some _one_ , to be precise. Batman. Not the Batman standing a few feet away, but a Batman sitting at the Batcomputer.

I felt my brows draw together in confusion and caution. I looked back up and saw Bruce take a step forward, his chest rising in a deep breath and holding its place in an intimidating pose, a mannerism I recognized as his battle stance. A scowl formed on his face, teeth clenching and nostrils flaring. I noticed his gloved hands tighten into fists; I'm sure they were turning white with pressure.

As if sensing our presence, the other Batman rose from his chair and faced us quickly, mirroring the scowl Bruce wore.

He stomped over to us and Bruce waited, standing his ground.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" The stranger growled.

"I could ask the same of you."

They had the same voice and same expression. _It's kind of creepy_.

They paused, analyzing each other and drawing their faces into a deeper glare.

"If this is what we're probably both assuming, we would only find out by taking a-"

"Blood test."

They both nodded curtly. They drew their blood and placed a drop of each on a slate, sliding them into the computer.

"Computer, analyze these samples for a match. Don't identify results unless it's positive."

Sure enough, the samples matched, both reading Bruce Wayne. Both pulled off their cowls, revealing identical Bruces. Everyone let their guards down (Not completely. _Never_ completely in _this_ family), but I had only one thing on my mind. _Why are there two of them?_

The familiar sound of the entrance opening pulled me out of deep thought and echoed through the Batcave. An overly energetic Dick came running down the stairs, blind with energy.

"Hey! Hey Bruce! I was wondering about th- woah!"  
Dick's mouth hung open in shock as he got to the bottom and caught sight of us. He stood there for a while, just staring, before running up to Nightwing and yanking off his mask. Nightwing couldn't react before his blue eyes were exposed and wide with shock. Dick giggled and launched himself toward Nightwing, tackling him in a hug

"Awesome! This is so cool!"

"Um... hi?"

Dick came up to me next, strangling me in a hug before I could process his movement.  
"There's another me, another Bruce, another Timmy," He released my tense form and called out to Jason, "and another Jay! Come give me a hug, Little Wing! "

Jason only narrowed his eyes and jutted his jaw out, brows knitting together in what looked like hatred. His arms crossed over his chest and he stood to his full height. He obviously wasn't planning on moving from his position any time soon.

Dick must have seen it too, because he bounded over with arms stretched out like branches. Jason growled and moved out of the way at the last second. Dick slammed into the wall Jason was leaning on prior to the hugging spree.

He rubbed his shoulder as he moaned and pouted, resembling a wounded puppy. Jason just turned his head in superiority and huffed with what one might call pride.

This apparently didn't stop Dick because he launched himself onto Jason, who was visibly surprised at the persistence and sudden contact. He tried to pry himself free, but seemed to be having difficulties. He let out an annoyed grumble and was released.

The ball of energy looked over, noticing a very sour-faced Damian for the fist time. A gleam in his eyes could be seen from the right angle, which I happened to be standing in. An enormous toothy smile crept onto his face, consuming the majority of his cheeks and turning it into a wide grin.

"Dami!" He greeted cheerily.

Damian drew his swords.

"If you come near me Grayson, the only thing you'll be embracing is your own mangled body, in an attempt to ease the wounds I'll inflict." He hissed.

"Aww Dami, don't be like that. It took so long for you to open up to me the first time!" A mock pout formed dramatically.

Damian continued to glare with fire in his eyes. Regardless, Dick walked up to him and the brat took a swing at him with one Katana. Dick gracefully avoided the blow, knocked the sword from Damian's hands with an elegant kick, and grabbed the other sword from his hand, tossing it gently to the side.

Damian threw an easily dodged punch. Dick avoided several attacks before picking up Damian and forcing him into a hug. Growling and useless squirming was all Damian did to respond.

Dick released him after a while, and Damian managed to get a kick in before running off toward Bruce.  
Dick held his shin for a while, but recovered quickly.

I looked over to Nightwing, sans mask, and saw pure shock written all over his features. I sighed and shook my head.

Whatever was going on probably wasn't going to get any more normal. In fact, something told me it was going to get more and more insane.

Meanwhile, the Bruces were discussing multidimensional travel. Picking up on the conversation, I decided to join in and share my intellect.

* * *

Dick yawned loudly, reminding me of a bear. We all turned to him, then to the clock.

 _1:30 AM_

"I think it would be best to get some sleep. It's been a long day for you. We'll figure this out tomorrow. You can take our rooms and we'll use the guest rooms. I'm sure you'd feel more comfortable in rooms you're familiar with." Bruce supplied rather politely for a Dark Knight. I couldn't help but be thrown off by it.

Batman nodded and grunted in a low voice; the expected reply of the Dark Knight I know.

The seven of us ascended from the Batcave and trudged up the stairs.

"The boys already went to bed, so Tim, Jason, and Damian, you'll have to take the guest rooms on the west wing. I'll have you switch tomorrow night.

"Dick, grab them some clothes. We'll be in the east wing guest rooms if you need anything. I'm sure you know where Alfred is." The Bruce of this dimension informed us.

"Thank you." I said when Bruce only nodded.

"Don't mention it," He replied with a small smile. _Okay, this isn't going to get normal anytime soon_.

We reached the top of the stairs; Bruce and Dick went to their rooms as the rest of us followed the other Bruce to the guest rooms. He gestured to eight doors down the hallway and informed us that Dick would be coming soon with a change of clothes for each of us.

"No need for clothes. I prefer my boxers, anyway." Jason barely managed to say through a yawn.

He shuffled heavily, feet dragging, into the closest room and shut the door behind him. I could hear the click of a lock and figured we wouldn't see him until tomorrow afternoon.

Damian haughtily stomped into the room across from him (he gets even more bratty and cranky with lack of sleep), leaving me with the room next to his. I quietly walked toward it, turning the knob and slipping in, but popped my head back out to look at Bruce.

"Good night," I called.

"Good night, son." He called back with a smile. _Nope. I'm definitely not going to get used to this_.

I closed the door quietly and pulled down my cowl. After taking off my utility belt, cape, boots, and gloves, I sat heavily onto the bed, not realizing how tired I was until I noticed how soft it felt. I flopped back onto the cloud-like mattress, releasing a hearty sigh.

A knock on the door interrupted my plans on sleeping. I sat up with a deep sigh before rising to my feet and heading to the door. A wide grin and bright blue eyes greeted me cheerily as I opened it.

"Here ya go!" Dick said as he shoved a bundle of fabric into my arms. I instinctively held onto it. Looking down at it, I began to sort the tangled bulge. Holding the shoulder area up, the rest of it unfurled, revealing none other than Alfred's nightgown.

I paused. A long pause. Just staring at it. I blinked and looked up at him with what I'm sure was a well blended mixture of shock, confusion, and horror.

My eyes searched his for an answer, but they averted from my gaze. His hand rose to the back of his neck nervously. His foot rubbed into the familiar mahogany carpet, eyes trailing to his feet, and gave an uncomfortable chuckle.

"Ah... well, you see... Timmy's a lot younger than you are. You wouldn't fit into his things. My clothes would be too big for you and Jay's bigger than I am. I thought Alfred would be a closer match..." he stumbled over his words, sounding almost guilty.

I sighed and held the gown up to my frame. Sure enough, it seemed it would fit pretty well. Now what was I supposed to do with this almost disheartening information? _I'm the same size as Alfred... Just shorter._

Too tired for disagreements, I decided consenting would be easier.

"I'll take it. Thanks Dick. Good night."

"Good night, Timmy." He said with a warm smile.

I closed the door, changed, pulled the covers over my Alfred-clad form, and drifted off.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alternate:** Chapter 2_

 ** _A/N:_** This is kind of a random chapter, but I hope it's enjoyable. I'm trying to get the characters settled in a little more before going into plot (although I have a feeling this story will mostly consist of randomness anyway). I have a few things to sort out as well. Anyway, I hope the length compensates (at least a little) for the lateness. _R &R_

Thanks again to TBO, SMBG57, and E.J.H.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _DC owns all characters_

* * *

 **Timmy's** (AU Tim) **POV**

I woke up in a cold sweat, panting from the terror I emerged out of.

 _I'm scared. I want Bruce_.

I crept down the hall to his room and opened the large oak door as quietly as I could, but it creaked loudly, like it always did. I padded up to his bed, near the back of his shadowed head. He turned slowly and opened his eyes in irritation. I took a step back, startled at his expression. He sat up.

"What is it?"

 _This isn't Bruce. He's different._

"I... um... had a bad dream..." I tentatively explained.

"Oh... I'm... uh, sorry... but I think you've got me mixed up with-" He cut off as he noticed the tears forming in my eyes. I blinked them away, trying my hardest to hold them back and prevent more from coming.

"Listen, Tim, I'm not the Bruce you're looking for. Your Bruce is down the hall... to the right of the stairs. He should be in the first room on the right." I looked up at him with confusion, but the only response I got was him settling down into the blankets once again.

I turned, leaving his doorway, and followed his directions, still not knowing what to expect. I gently opened the door. This door creaked louder than the other. I winced at its shriek. A figure sat up, but I froze and remained in the doorway, heart pounding...  
A familiar, comforting voice called.

"Yes?" I could tell it was Bruce's, but I didn't understand.

"Bruce?" I questioned.

"Yeah, Timmy? Something wrong?" He asked.

I let out a relieved breath and ran up to him. Tears formed in my eyes again as I leapt into his lap. He wrapped his strong arms around me and I began sobbing.

He stroked my hair and waited for me to calm down. He only spoke after my sobs resided.

"So, what has you so upset? Was it a nightmare?"

I nodded against his chest.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked in a soothing voice.

I shook my head, paused, and nodded again.

"It was Two Face. He killed everyone I care about, then me. I was so scared, Bruce! I couldn't save you... I couldn't save anyone... And when I tried to find you, you weren't the same… You sent me here."

He chuckled and held me tighter. I leaned into his embrace, but held onto my confusion.

"It's okay, Timmy. I'm safe, you're safe, and so is everyone else." He paused to kiss my forehead and continued.

"We have some... visitors. They're from another dimension. They're us, but not exactly us... I thought they'd be more comfortable in their own rooms. You'll understand what I mean tomorrow. For now, we should get some sleep"

I nodded sleepily and we slipped under the covers. I snuggled up to his side with my head resting on his rising and falling chest. I fell asleep to his rhythmic heartbeat.

* * *

 **Damian's POV**

After Grayson handed me the hideous set of robot printed sleepwear, I spent over an hour hacking into Damian's many social media apps and judging the oafs posting on them before falling asleep. Why any alternate form of mine would be in possession of such repulsive sleepwear was unknown to me.

* * *

 **Bruce's POV**

 _Beep-beep-beeeep_. I didn't care how tired and sore my body told me I was, I couldn't ignore how much work had to be done. Whatever we woke up from a few hours prior to this definitely took a toll on us. _Doesn't matter. It won't stop me from working._ _Beep-beep-beeeep_. The alarm was still going off, reminding me that my hour of sleep was over and it was 3:01 AM. _Beep-bee-_

I turned it off harshly and dragged myself out of the large, comfy bed.

I held my side while limping down the stairs on a bad ankle. I hadn't noticed any injuries until after resting. Something would've had to strike forcibly enough to affect me through the Kevlar; another complication to consider.

I wondered briefly if that kid version of Tim waking me up was a dream, but figured against it.

Approximately 8 hours later (in which not much was discovered), Alfred came in and forced me upstairs for breakfast. Sitting on one end of the table was my doppelgänger. He greeted me in a manner that vaguely reminded me of our father.

I noticed something else. He looked at me with something reminiscent of disappointment.

"Get enough sleep?" he asked almost casually, but I knew it was rhetorical. I huffed in annoyance. _This is ridiculous._ I expected him to understand; to an extent, he seemed to, but I could see his disapproval clearly.

"I think you'd be working just as hard if you woke up in _my_ dimension," I countered matter-of-factly. He shook his head, but dropped the subject.

* * *

 **Damian's POV**

Even as my stomach called out to me for food, the only thing on my mind was meeting the other me and proving myself to be not only the best Robin known to history, but the best Damian Wayne as well. I stood to my full height with flawless posture, shoulders back, chin up, and eyes forward. _I will be dominant. I am already superior. All I need is for everyone to acknowledge it._

I paraded down the familiar staircase and into the dining room, sitting myself elegantly at the table. Both Graysons were frivolously conversing while Father and Wayne sat quietly and read. The manor's remaining residents had yet to awaken.

"Ahem... Good morning, Father." I supplied.

"Mm," He hummed without so much as looking up from his paper. I huffed, but said nothing further.

"Good morning, Damian." I heard Wayne call from the other end of the table. I hesitantly nodded in acknowledgement. Drake wandered aimlessly into the room, nose buried in a book on cultural Scientifics.

Wayne greeted Drake kindly, causing him to snap his head up. He looked unsure before regaining his usual mien and humming in agreement. He sat down across from me in a near silent motion.

Finally, my rival strode in with an air of superiority and Titus at his heels. He wore royal blue silk pajamas as I sat awkwardly in his cotton robot printed ones. My posture stiffened instinctively as my eyes narrowed. _That smug cretin_.

He sat down as well. I cleared my throat, drawing not only his attention, but also everyone else's.

"I challenge you to a duel! The victor reigns as the superior Damian Wayne Al Ghul," I declared when our eyes locked. He smirked in superiority, a gesture I knew well. This provoked a glare from me that was soon returned.

* * *

 **Timmy's** (AU Tim) **POV**

I woke up with Bruce gone. I slipped out of the large bed and groggily wobbled to the bathroom. After freshening up, I trotted down stairs. I could hear voices coming from downstairs; more voices than I expected, even in our fairly large and noisy family.

Strolling into the dining room, my mouth dropped. A Bruce sat at each end of the table, reading the Saturday morning paper. Two Dicks were sitting next to each other, chatting happily, while two Damians were scowling at each other and arguing. I noticed a teenager reading a book quietly at the other end of the table. He looked like he could have been my brother, but I went with the idea of an older me. He glanced up at me, causing me to avert my eyes.

I started walking up to one of the Bruces, only to have the other clear his throat and gesture me toward him. I felt a blush spread across my face as it heated. I awkwardly trotted to the other side of the room, sitting myself in the seat next to Bruce. I looked up at him, my embarrassment making itself known.

"See what I mean? They're from an alternate dimension. They woke up here last night after you went to bed. We're trying to find a way to send them back," He explained. I nodded slowly, processing his words. He ruffled my hair with a chuckle.

Alfred brought in breakfast (although, it was more of a lunch, considering the time) and we all started eating. I was eying Tim the whole time. He kept his eyes primarily on the book he was reading, but looked up every few minutes to meet my curious stare. Each time I would toss my head in another direction and blush, looking anywhere but into the eyes I normally only saw in the mirror.

Jay came in and sat down heavily into the seat next to me, groggy enough to not realize his surroundings. Alfred delicately placed a heaping plate of just about everything in front of him. He took a deep whiff and sighed contentedly. He dug in like a beast. After finishing half the plate, he finally looked up at me.

"Mwornin," He managed to say through a mouth full of pancake and bacon.

"Good morning. Um... we have guests," I lamely informed him.

His eyebrow cocked briefly before his head whipped to the other end of the table. His mouth fell open (revealing more food than one would hope to see) and he gasped, almost choking on the large portion. He coughed and sputtered before regaining composure. He looked between the Bruces for a while with wide eyes, and then held his gaze on our own surrogate father.

Bruce explained to Jason what he told me not a half an hour ago. Jay scoffed wordlessly and let out a deep sigh while running his hand through his jet-black locks and single ghost white streak. He looked around the table again and shook his head, chuckling.

I might have heard him mumble something along the lines of it being "one heck of a disaster," but it was really soft.

* * *

 **Jay's** (AU Jason) **POV**

I just about lost it when I saw myself walk through the door. The way he stomped over to the table told me he was grumpy; really grumpy. I don't think I have to explain how I knew.

One of Bruce's old t-shirts hung loosely over his torso and the drawstrings on his sweat pants were tied just tight enough to ensure a snug hold. The gray fabric gathered at his ankles and pooled around his heels. His raven hair stood up at odd angles and his posture was drawn tightly. I noticed the Lazarus streak was absent. He must have dyed it. I thought of it as a mark of who I was and what I went through, but I understood the nagging feeling of wanting to forget.

He looked from Bruce, to the other Bruce, to the Dicks, the Damians, then the Tims, and finally landed on me. His face was just as tight as his posture, if not tighter.

I stared back, showing hopefully not-too-obvious bewilderment. I wasn't fond of seeing my reflection in the flesh. Needless to say, moving on its own. 'Creepy' was all I could think of in the moment.

We held each other's gazes for a while before he broke it abruptly, focussing on the chair he was pulling away from the table. He sat down roughly with elbows propped on the table, burying his face in his hands and sighing deeply.

"So this is the rest of them… perfect." He said, sounding exhausted for the first part and sarcastic for the other.

Dick – the one from my dimension – stood up abruptly, drawing everyone's attention.

"I'm sure we've all realized by now how hard it is to tell us apart, but I thought it would be a good idea to go by different names. I use these nicknames more anyway. Everyone from this dimension: Jay, Timmy, Dami, Brucie," He said pointing to everyone while listing off names, saying 'Brucie' flirtatiously and winking at him jokingly. This earned a groan and an eye roll from the man in question. The Dicks and I were trying (and failing) to suppress laughter. Jason only smirked darkly. When we managed to stop laughing, Dick continued his speech.

"I'll be Dickie. Bruce, don't worry, we'll just call you 'Dad'. Everyone visiting from the other dimension, we'll call you by what you're used to."

We finished off our breakfasts (as Jason started his) and began our daily routines. We all knew we wouldn't be seeing the Bruces until dinner.

* * *

 **Jason's POV**

 _I can't believe I'm wearing Bruce's clothes. They're really baggy. I'm not even close with Bruce, much less a parallel self. I just_ had _to wind up with one of the younger counterparts. The little brat got another brat his age. Golden Boy hasn't grown in four years, so he doesn't need to worry about age or size. Bruce is huge in any world. The replacement and I got stuck with younger, smaller selves._

"Hey, wanna shoot something?" I heard my voice call after me with a higher pitch than I had heard it in a while. _This is seriously messing with my head._

I turned to see the mirrored image of myself from a few years ago strolling up to me. His build was significantly smaller than mine as I've trained and lived longer. That's why I was wearing those huge, annoying, rich-middle-aged-man clothes.

"Like what?" I countered.

"I don't know... targets, birds, squirrels, Damian's demon animals, Damian, each other, the bats in the-"

"Targets are fine... hey, how old are you anyway?" I asked as we headed toward the Batcave.

"Seventeen. You?"

"Twenty-three." He chuckled at this and grinned widely.

"Nice. So about..." he trailed off and tugged at the Lazarus streak in his bangs. I groaned.

"Yeah, I dye it... what about it?" I countered, sounding more defensive than I had intended.

"I was just wondering why. I mean it's a pretty cool feature, ya know?" He winked jokingly, which irritated me.

"I think you know exactly why. Some memories are best left buried. If this is your way of asking about my past, I think you'd be the best, if not only, person to understand why I don't want to talk about it."

He stopped walking. I stopped and turned as well. He looked deeply into my eyes, complete seriousness expressed strongly.

"That's kinda the point. We're the only ones who get it. Might as well talk to each other if we can't spill everything to the rest of the family. It's better than holding it in or talking to the mirror, although it's kinda the same in its own way..." he said almost voicing his pain, but doing a pretty good job at disguising it. I saw past it. I understood that pain. We might handle it differently, but we feel it in the same way. Just as deep, just as bad.

I sighed internally. I wasn't ready for a heart-to-heart with myself, even if it was a little different. I'd been holding it all back for so long, I wasn't ready for it to spill out. _Not yet, anyway_.

"I'm gonna have to pass on that." I turned and continued walking. He reluctantly pursued, picking up his pace to catch up and landing in an even stride next to me. I felt his gaze look up at me, but he turned away quickly when I looked down in return.

We loaded our guns upon reaching the Batcave. I was surprised Bruce actually let 'Jay' use them. He even had a target system set up. _That's so nice of you, Brucie_ , I thought to myself in a sarcastic tone, only half meaning it. Not that it mattered; he couldn't hear it anyway.

We let out a few rounds before checking our accuracy. Of course, I had six more years of experience under my belt, so I hit more targets on mark. He had a few more things to learn, but I wasn't in a 'mentor' type of mood. _Let's be honest, I wouldn't be caught dead in a mood like that_.

Other than a few bullets being off by a couple centimeters, he did good. He had good aim, a steady arm, and a sharp eye. _A true Jason Todd to the core_. I smirked at the thought. _It's still not normal_.

* * *

 **Dickie's POV**

"Timmy and I are going shopping! You guys need clothes, and I doubt you'd be willing to go out in what you're wearing. Make sure to write down your sizes on this paper before we leave." I announced to the group in the cave from the entrance, sending them a blank paper airplane, before scouting out the rest of them.

After retrieving all the sizes, we hopped in my blue Mustang and I ignited the engine. Pulling out of the garage, I saw Dami's cow chomping on grass and making new bald spots. _Great._ I passed the gate and continued down the long road leading toward the city.

I pulled into the parking lot of the mall. I found a parking spot after ten minutes and found a suitable "rich" shop Bruce would approve of. We got casual clothes, lazy clothes, sleepwear, and other necessities for all our visitors.

I got tired of the boring rich-kid clothes, so I found a better place. I think it was called _Uncle Bill's Fantasy Apparel_. They had awesome clothes there!

I had so much fun picking out the pajamas! I got Damian the cutest pair of cat pajamas! And Dami got a matching pair! _They'll hate it, but it'll look so cute on them_. I also got Jason socks with guns on them. And why not get Jay the full pajama set? It came with a matching gun pillow! And it was only $90!

Bruce has tons of money. Money is for spending, not hoarding. Plus it circulates the economy's income flow. That's why I didn't feel guilty when the receipt read $2,893.98.

Timmy looked up at me, uncertainty trailing in those big, bright blue eyes. I grinned and ruffled his hair in reassurance. We lugged the bags into the trunk and got in our seats.

Timmy kept yawning on the ride home. I wondered briefly if I should've gone alone. It did take longer than I expected. It was almost dinnertime. _At least I got him lunch._

When we stepped through the front door, our mouths and bags dropped at the scene in front of us. _Not good._

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** I'm not planning on revealing all the ages in the manner I did for Jay and Jason, so I'll clear that up now.

 _Bruce – 41_

 _Bruce (AU) – 38_

 _Dick – 26_

 _Dickie – 22_

 _Jason – 23_

 _Jay – 17_

 _Tim – 17_

 _Timmy – 11_

 _Damian – 10_

 _Dami - 9_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Alternate:** Chapter 3_

 _A/N:_ I'm so, so, so very sorry for how long this has taken me! The worst writer's block hit me like a ton of bricks. Okay, if I'm being honest, I actually finished writing this in the first three weeks, but I've spent all this time hating it and desperately trying to fix it. Shamefully, it's only two particular paragraphs that I hate. The chapter has been delayed on account of those. Yes. Two paragraphs (also, school just started for me, but it's not gonna get in the way). I failed, fail, and will fail. For that I'm tremendously sorry! I will try harder in the future to get them out earlier. All you amazing readers definitely deserve that. I'm so thankful to each and every one of you! I get so much joy from reading your feedback! Thank you so much for all the support! Seeing your reviews has motivated me to try harder. I'm still not entirely satisfied with this chapter, but I refuse to cling to it any longer. Here it is.

A special thanks to my cousin and my dear friend, TBO, who gave me some great ideas and E.J.H., who edits my chapters. Also, to SMBG57 for story inspiration and my parents, who told me nothing was wrong with it when I saw many flaws and basically forced me into posting. You all contributed greatly to the process of my writing.

 _Disclaimer:_ No ownership here. All of it is DC.

* * *

 **Bruce's (AU) POV**

"Master Bruce, Dinner will be served in fifteen minutes." Alfred informed us over the speaker to our left.

"We'll be up in twenty." I responded. A crackly sigh sounded.

 _...Tap tap tap tap tap..._

"Where were we? Ah, yes. If someone were to tear the dimensional barriers, they could have thrown you through after knocking you unconscious. The travel may have messed with your memories; that or they hit you hard enough to cause damage." I suggested.

 _Tap tap tap... whump..._

"I doubt they tore the barrier. A portal sounds more plausible." He supplied. I nodded in affirmation.

 _Tap tap tap tap... Thud!_

I sighed. _Which one is it this time? If they broke anything... or anyone for that matter, they are so going to get it._

I rushed up the stairs and nearly sprinted through the halls. I heard shouts coming from the drawing room, progressively getting clearer.

"-This, Grayson!" Damian warned.

"Not gonna happen!" Dickie retorted.

I abruptly halted in the doorway; what I saw didn't surprise me, but definitely disappointed me. Dickie was holding a very expensive, very important, family heirloom - a Ming Dynasty vase. He was in a position to smash it over Damian's head. Damian held a defensive stance.

"Stop it! All of you!" I bellowed. They all snapped their heads up and widened their eyes in surprise.

Dami was grasping his side and hollowly panting. Behind them was the coffee table, split in half. Next to that was the curtain, chopped off from half way down.

Both children sustained a variety of minor and severe injuries. I grabbed a Damian under each arm, being careful not to hurt either and glared at Dickie darkly. He immediately started shifting the blame and making excuses. _He's so childish._

"Dick, you can't possibly have an excuse for fighting with children, even if they did start it, as you claim. You're three times their weight, twice their age, have twice the experience, and four times their strength. You know we only use our combat abilities in the field and in training," I chastised.

"I wasn't fighting with them, I swear!" He defended.

"Do I have to point out that you're the only one unharmed? Mind explaining to me why they're bleeding on my carpet?" I demanded, already heading for the medical bay in the Batcave. He strode after me.

"You don't understand! I was trying to _stop_ them from fighting!" He argued.

"It didn't look that way." I retorted, walking faster.

"Because I-" He started.

"I saw you fighting with them, Dick," I cut him off, "I don't have to time to argue. We're going to have a talk after dinner and I expect you to have better answers," I ordered.

"But, Bruce!" He raised his voice in objection.

"Discussion over," I growled, "we'll pick this up later."

He huffed and walked out the room, visibly vexed. I looked down at the boys in my arms and tuned in to their protesting.

"Put me down, Wayne. Our fight wasn't over!" Shouted Damian.

"I almost won!" Added Dami.

"The fight _is_ over and if you're smart, you won't try it again." I chided.

They huffed in annoyance.

I stepped through the clock, walked down the stairs, and set them on one of the medical tables. I started patching them up, careful to not hurt them in the process, when Alfred came down.

"You two are hopeless. I told you dinner would be served soon." Alfred began, exasperated.

"Sorry, Alfred. I got... distracted." I replied while looking at the boys accusingly. He sighed and tapped down the stairs with his dress shoes, noticing the two boys sitting in front of me on the table.

His brows locked together in what I knew to be concern and his eyes voiced his worry more than words would've been able to. Walking at a swift pace, he slid in front of me, pushing me out of the way gently.

"Oh dear... how did this come about?" He asked with a hint of accusation only I could detect. I sighed.

"Why don't you ask them," I said and directed my stare at them.

He began mending their wounds much faster than I was able to before. It was to be expected. He spent years patching me up almost every night, not to mention his medical experience. I don't know what I'd do without this man.

When neither said a word, I had to take up a more direct approach, but knowing them, I had to be subtle enough to not trigger their short tempers.

"Mind telling me what exactly happened up there?" I asked with a stern tone trailing in my voice as soon as Alfred finished wrapping the last bandage. He went upstairs again to heat up the already cold dinner.

"I don't have anything to say on the matter." Dami quipped and jutted his chin up, bottom lip pursing.

My brows sunk and my lips fell into a snug frown, hopefully portraying a good amount of disappointment. His grimace faltered momentarily, but his prideful dignity outweighed the nagging guilt. He crossed his arms over his chest and I narrowed my eyes.

I looked over to Damian, who was brooding almost as severely as my other self. I didn't know what to do with him. _He's not my kid to deal with, but Bruce doesn't seem like a very proactive father at the moment._

"Look at me, Damian," I ordered. Both of them snapped their heads up and looked deeply into my eyes with resentment and unbreakable pride _. They're undoubtedly Waynes._ I held their gazes firmly until Dami averted his eyes with the slightest hint of shame. _I've got you now._

"Dami?" I prodded knowingly, internally kicking myself at the 'cute' factor of the nickname and it's interference with my intimidation. He flickered his eyes up at me, but quickly shot them down in a grimace. _He knows he lost, but if I know my son at all, this isn't over._

"Tt."

* * *

 _ **A few hours earlier**_

 **Dami's POV**

I couldn't stop thinking about the imposter across the hall. _Tt. That cretin will suffer for his arrogance. I'll show him who's the better Damian in this house; no, this multiverse._  
I looked at the clock for the twentieth time in the last few minutes. _4:57. Close enough._  
I threw open the door to the guest room I now occupied and stomped over to my room (which held the insolent buffoon). The door slammed against the wall from the force I opened it at. He sat on _my_ bed and sharpened his Katana with _my_ whetstone while stroking _my_ cat!

Titus and the other dozen cats followed me to the guest room, but apparently Axis stayed behind. _Tt. Traitor._

Al Ghul looked up with a smug grin after hearing my bold entrance. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You ready?" I prodded.

"I was born ready." Ironically, the statement was true for both of us, but it didn't stop the annoyance bubbling up in my chest.

"This starts now!" I yelled, drawing both swords. He jumped up from my bed and picked up his own pair, charging me and slashing at my arm. I dodged the first set, but sustained a deep cut from his second attempt. I gifted him with a wound to the thigh in return.

We exchanged mediocre blows to each other until I threw him off the balcony. He lost grip on his swords midair. Landing in the drawing room, he stumbled to the side before regaining his footing. His face twitched in anger, causing me to smirk. I sheathed my katanas and leapt over the antique oak railing and kicked him midair before landing. He tumbled onto the floor, rolled to the side, and launched back. He hit me square in the jaw, popping out my previously loosened tooth.

I spat the lateral incisor to the side and grimaced at the metallic flavor of blood filling my mouth.

"Tt. You're going to regret that," I warned while wiping my mouth with my sleeve.

"We'll see who ends up with regrets." He haughtily retorted, prompting my anger to swell. He threw Pennyworth's favorite vase at me, but I dodged easily. He came in for up-close combat once again, coming at me with an all-too-familiar fighting style.

We crashed into the coffee table, breaking it in half. I rolled away, drawing my swords and lunging at him, but he leapt away at the last second and I slashed the navy curtain.

"You can't defeat me!" He barked.

"I can and I will!" I snapped back.

He ran for his swords and we charged each other again, leaving behind gashes, bruises, and other various wounds. I ignored the injuries I already sustained, but they slowed me down enough to gain more. I hardly rivaled the amount of blows he dealt, but I was able to get in a good amount of vital strikes.

At that, Grayson swung the front door open. I mentally kicked myself for thoughtlessly moving the fight near the entry. We dropped our swords, but Grayson looked otherwise shell-shocked.

We took the opportunity to follow through with another attack. I wrestled him to the wall, but he kicked my abdomen with enough force to make me keel over. He took the opportunity to grab Pennyworth's favorite vase from the stand next to us. He lifted it above his head, ready to smash it over my own (a blow I would've made sure to deflect), but Grayson ran over, attempting to interfere. _Fool. This is between us Waynes._

"Stay out of this, Grayson!" He yelled.

"Not gonna happen!" Grayson replied as he snatched the vase from my counterpart, lifting it out of reach. I then heard rapid, heavy footsteps. _Father._

"Stop it! All of you!" Father bellowed.

* * *

 **Dickie's POV**

 _Knock knock_. I lifted my face from the pillow it was buried in and looked over at the door. The locked brass knob rattled.

"Who is it?" I called.

"Dickiebird... it's me." I heard Bruce's voice from behind the oak. It didn't sound accusing, as it did before, but almost sounded apologetic. Of course, it takes someone who's known the man for sixteen years to catch that miniscule hint of emotion lingering in his tone.

This prompted me to get up and open the door. I stood to the side, giving him space for entry. He crossed the room and sat on the bed. I followed suit and hung my head, eyes focusing on the spotless floor. _'Thanks, Alfred,'_ ran through my head.

He placed a hand on my shoulder, causing my head to lift instinctively. Our eyes locked and I saw the sincerity residing in his.

"Dami... told me what happened. My assessments of the scenario were invalid and I falsely accused you. For that, you deserve an apology. I'm... sorry." He amended. I nodded and hugged him in response. He returned the hug by wrapping his arms around me. _No matter how old or big I get, he'll always be huge to me. He'll always be a comforting stronghold. He'll always be my dad._

He pulled away from the hug and smiled. I grinned back widely. His face turned serious and sincere all of a sudden.

"But please don't fight with children if there's an available alternative." He added with a smirk. I feigned a frown and shoved him affectionately. We started laughing. _This is nice. It's been a long time since we laughed together._

Our laughter simmered down and we sat in comfortable silence for a while.

"Well then, we should get ready for patrol," He piped up. _Way to ruin a moment, Bruce._

"I have a feeling our guests will be joining us," He added and stood up with a sigh.

I followed him out the door and jabbed his side when we came out to the hallway _. Bingo! His one and only tickle spot. It only works when his guard's down._ He recoiled and turned to me with a playful glare, grabbing me in a choke hold and ruffling my hair. I giggled cheerily.

Patrol was a complete disaster. That's all I care to say at the moment.

* * *

 **Dami's POV**

 _The only good thing about 'Big Hairy Bat-fairy' (as Grayson calls him) is the income. Father hates it when I lose teeth. He says my cats scratch him, so he brings Grayson along for distraction. They actually think I'm able to sleep through their fierce whispering, but they don't know the extent of my training; the curses outweigh the benefits._

I heard Ceylon getting feisty to my left. She had a habit of curling up to my side when I slept. I felt her adjust her position as she hissed and knew she'd be ready to strike soon. She hated Father more than anyone else. Though, she hated everyone; everyone except me.

Phantom's distinguishable snarl could be heard from the foot of my bed. Feeling the weight of ten cats at my feet told me that's where Grayson was fulfilling his distraction (poorly, I might add). Phantom was sure to attack Grayson any second now.

Grayson muffled a yelp, in the back of his throat, through his hand; he stumbled backwards, making a racket. _Don't mess with Phantom._

I felt Father's hand removing my tooth and slipping money under my pillow. Ceylon's fluffy orange paws moved across the bed swiftly, shifting her weight on the mattress with each step as she approached Father. She hissed again and scratched his forearm before he could move it.

I heard him stifle a yelp of surprise (for I knew the pain wouldn't have affected him much) in the back of his throat as he shot his arm back. Grayson always managed to annoy Phantom one way or another, causing somewhat of a rivalry between them.

Ceylon nuzzled up to my neck and flickered her tail angrily across my chest. _If I were in Father's place right now, I'm sure I'd be receiving a vicious glare. Ceylon is, in fact, very protective. As for Phantom, I wouldn't suggest getting on his bad side._

Grayson and Father snuck back out and into the hallway.

"What is wrong with that demon cat?!" Grayson questioned Father, sounding angered. I frowned at this.

"I don't know, Dickie, that oversized orange fuzzball isn't a force to be reckoned with," Father began.

"Oh no, Ceylon's just grumpy. Phantom is pure evil!" Grayson exclaimed. Their voices got less prominent with every step, so I reached under my pillow and

the newly crumpled bill. _$100_.

If it had fallen out naturally, it would've been $50. There was this rule in the house that the amount would be doubled if the tooth was punched out and tripled if it were kicked out. _I assume as reward for the pain, a trivial matter for any son of Batman._ If it were done so by a sibling, the money would be deducted from their account and given to the tooth's owner. _That cowardly oaf, Drake, was given my hard-earned $150 last week._

I rolled my eyes at the thought and settled back in the overly plush bed. I was hindered from slumber due to its nature. My own bed was stiff and the conditions were suitable for my personal sleeping preferences. _That pitiful excuse for a Wayne is claiming my room for the time._

My thoughts then shifted to the failure of a patrol that occurred earlier that night. _Pathetic_. Sleep finally greeted me after what felt like hours of thinking.

* * *

 _A/N:_ I really appreciate all your support! Whether it be by following, favoriting, or reviewing, I definitely feel loved and blessed to get those notifications from all of you.


End file.
